Bobby Smith
Bobby Smith is a character role-played by ImmortalHD. ---- Bobby Smith is a Sergeant (current acting Lieutenant) of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office, Badge #309. Bobby is thirty-five years old, and has a thick Southern drawl in his speech pattern. He is of fair complexion, and always wears a silver skull earring on his left ear - in memory of his late sister, Matilda. He has blond hair styled in a side-parted businessman cut, and a light goatee. Bobby also often sports his signature beige cowboy hat, and green-tinted aviator sunglasses. Bobby is desired by both male and female, despite them knowing he is married (currently separated) to the Chief of Police, [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. He constantly refers to himself as "heroic" in his police reports, and is well known for his spelling mistakes (and has been told by his superiors to be more careful). Along with his spelling errors, Bobby isn't very knowledgeable with technology, especially computers. This has been demonstrated while attempting to enter DNA information into the computer, while working alongside Copper. __TOC__ Background Information Hailing from Dallas, Texas, Bobby Smith originally wanted to be a professional football player, but his career dreams were cut short due to an incident during the 4th quarter of his team's championship game. Bobby was about to throw the game-winning touchdown against the Jersey City Jaguars when out of nowhere his running-back ran the reverse play of what they had practiced earlier and stepped on his ankle; injuring Bobby and ending his scholarship goals. Bobby pursued a career in law enforcement following his twin-sister Matilda's death. At age 15, Matilda was killed in a drive-by shooting gone wrong from a gang in Southern Dallas. Bobby was part of the Texas Police Department for 10 years, investigating and attempting to apprehend the perpetrator. Bobby claims he was the "top officer" in Texas, because of how "good" he was. (This is either an exaggeration of his fame or an accurate representation of how terrible the Texas Police Department is.) Following his failure to find his sister's killers, Bobby moved to Los Santos. He now wears her old skull earring on his left ear in her memory. Bobby wishes to go back to Dallas to investigate Matilda's murder in the future. Blaine County Sheriff's Office As of December 9th, 2019, Bobby has stepped down as the BCSO Lieutenant.* Bobby started out as a struggling Cadet, but worked to become the well-respected Sergeant that he is today. He has been noted by Trooper [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] as a potential candidate to join the esteemed ranks of the San Andreas State Police. BCSO is famed for crashing their vehicles, and Bobby is no exception. He manages to crash his police cruiser multiple times per shift and will stop at nothing to catch the bad guy (i.e. jumping off a highway bridge to chase [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']]). Bobby also does not hold back on his paperwork; completing incident reports even for guilty pleas, and regularly reminding other officers to fill in additional paperwork. *Aleks has stated that Bobby has stepped down, as Aleks felt that the Command position did not fit Bobby's character. Relationships - - - - Episode List A Youtube channel by the name of [https://www.youtube.com/user/MyBathrooomIsPurple/featured Cruton (MyBathroomIsPurple)] has recently been uploading ImmortalHD's past streams. This is a list of all episodes currently uploaded and a brief description for each one. (Some videos may be blocked in your country) (Episode Titles are reflective of the video uploaded) (VOD Links aren't included because they sometimes get removed on Twitch): Fun Facts * Officer [[Olivia Copper|'Copper']] suggests Bobby gives boring handjobs. * Very stubborn, will mostly likely pout when offended. * He is a power bottom. * He has great accuracy with firearms. This is due to the fact that Bobby is secretly a Global Elite in CSGO. * As a Cadet, Bobby was one of the officers involved in the arrest of The Gnome, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']]. * Has yet to lose a Trial by Combat against [[Kray-Tor Skullfondler|'Kray-Tor Skullfondler']]. * Bobby has shown to be very competent in his detective skills; such as making detailed reports, noting down statements, clues, and possible suspects. This was best seen during the [[Hedi Saurus|'Hedi Saurus']] kidnapping. * He does not want to become a Detective, despite being shown to be good at it, and having it pointed out by his friends and work colleagues. Bobby claims it is not "detective work" since he sees it as basic police work, and finds it boring. * Bobby wants to become a Trooper in the future. * He used to avoid writing down reports like Trooper [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] but has since changed his ways in order to help the CID with investigations and to avoid liability in court cases. * During PD's restructure, Bobby was still a cadet at the time he was promoted to Deputy straight away, meaning he did not do his Final Evaluation unlike the rest of his class from Academy. * His favorite color is green. * Bobby's bridesmaids for his wedding were [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']], [[Jerry Perkins|'Jerry Perkins']] and [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] was named "Best Ma'am". [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] was supposed to be one as well but was unable to attend. * In his free time, Bobby plays WoW Classic with his daughter [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Griselda "Zelda" Harth']], as a way to bond with her. * Bobby has threatened to beat up [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']] in the past because [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] had told him that [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] was cheating on him with Snow. * Bobby and [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']]'s line of questioning is the main factor for why [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] had to redo his PD interview. * He has purchased two vehicles. A Bison and a 66 Fastback, however, he has yet to make payments on them, and rarely uses them. * Although everyone refers to him as "Bobby Smith" his legal name shown on his citizen's ID is actually spelled, Bob E. Smith. He claims his full name is Robert Eli Smith. * When he first met [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']], he stated that he wasn't "picky with the genders", suggesting that he is bisexual. However, he has turned down every woman who's made advances towards him and appears to be oblivious of the fact that they're hitting on him in the first place. * Bobby's academy class had nine recruits. Of those recruits, only three are still in the PD. They are [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']], [[Nick Riggs|'Nick Riggs']], and himself. (Michael Dias was also an active part of this graduating class, before his death on November 30th, 2019.) * Although he's not a Detective, Bobby was allowed to be present for [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] and [[Joey Keys|'Joey Keys']] invitations to the CID. * Bobby claims to have a fear of heights, which he developed after he fell out of a helicopter piloted by [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']]. This phobia has not prevented him from getting into other helicopters though, or even attempting to pilot one himself. * [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] told him that he had one of the worst PD applications she's ever seen. Bobby claims that his mother wrote his application for him. * Bobby's father disapproves of his relationship with Vladimir Raven, due to Raven's lack of property holdings in China. This is due to his father's belief that there are vasts mines of gold near the Ho Chi Minh Trail that can be accessed from the Chinese side. * Matilda is believed to have been targeted due to the Blue prom dress she was wearing at the time of her dress. According to Bobby, he was told this color was associated with The Latin Kings by the Dallas-based Detective Rock prior to his possible assassination by high-cholesterol food. * Bobby's father refuses to get corrective eye surgery because he doesn't believe in science. * Bobby warned Raven not to bring up margarine around his father because he thinks it's "cancer butter". * According to Bobby, his father lost money after he invested in Snapchat, believing it to be the next Google. * Bobby had fifteen different FTOs when he was a Cadet. [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']], [[Emma Dupont|'Emma Dupont']], [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']], [[Joey Keys|'Joey Keys']], [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']], [[Maggie Dean|'Maggie Dean']], [[Travis Tribble|'Travis Tribble']], [[Kareem Lyon|'Kareem Lyon']], [[Colt Shepherd|'Colt Shepherd']], [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], [[Frank Williams|'Frank Williams']], [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']], [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']], [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']], and [[Michael Dunning|'Michael Dunning']] can all be credited for training him. * Due to an incident in which he fell out of a moving vehicle, Bobby was forced to dye his hair bright red, as prescribed by EMS [[Audrey Jones|'Audrey Jones']]. Jones, Copper, and Raven all proceeded to make fun of him because of it. * Bobby had a Scottish Terrier named Buckley, who according to him, his parents gave away to the zoo. * As a child, Bobby was a fat kid. (Officially noted in court.) Quotes *''"10-50.... Ocean King Baby!"'' *''"Yeah, alright."'' *''"I'm gay."'' *''"Stop doing that."'' *''"Don't."'' *''"My sister, Matilda, was killed in an accidental drive-by shooting gone wrong in South Dallas."'' *''"I don't - I don't hate handjobs..."'' *''"Uh, Winner perspective."'' *''"Objection! Leading."'' *''"Is it true..? Do I really give boring handjobs..?"'' *''"That's not fair!"'' *''"My boyfriend's a detective."'' *''"My fiancé is a detective."'' *''"Yea yea yea..."'' *''"My fiancé is the Chief of Police."'' *''"Is this detective work?"'' *''"Stop."'' *''"Relax."'' *''"That sounds like detective work."'' *''"My husband is the Chief of Police."'' *''"Truuu."'' Bobby Moments Gallery Bobby.PNG BobbyDoC.png|Bobby's DoC Outfit BobbySmithNew2.png|Bobby's Lieutenant Outfit (Vest) Screenshot (198).png|Bobby's Lieutenant Outfit Screenshot (49).png|Bobby's Sergeant Outfit Screenshot (17).png|Bobby's Instructor Outfit Screenshot (29).png|Bobby's SWAT Outfit Screenshot (13).png|Bobby's Wedding Suit paint.png|Bobby & Raven's family wedding photo. (credit to: The Daily Los Santos discord.) Screenshot (45).png|Bobby's Beach Outfit Screenshot (37).png|Bobby With Red Hair Screenshot (35).png|Bobby's LSPD Outfit off duty bob.PNG|Bobby's Off-Duty Outfit bob.png Screenshot (55).png|Bobby With A Ponytail bobby.png|Bobby's Deputy Outfit Screenshot (6).png|Bobby's Original Look Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters